fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawazu
Kawazu is a lesser-rank member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. Caprico is his boss. Unlike the rest of the lesser-rank members, however, he and his partner Yomazu are formidable opponents. Appearance Kawazu looks like a giant chicken, with the difference that in addition to wings, he has human arms, though during the battle with Levy McGarden he could fly. He wears an apron with a diamond pattern on it, that is partly covered by a waistband that he wears above it. Underneath his apron he wears dark pants with a white stripe on it. His member stamp is on his neck. Personality Just like his partner Yomazu, he views the 'light' guilds' abidement to the rules of the Magic Council as weak, saying that war has no rules. He also speaks in a birdlike manner, as he constantly says words like "peron" and "pepe".﻿ Synopsis S-Class Trial arc Kawazu and his partner Yomazu attack Tenrou Island first. They find Levy McGarden and make quick work of her, but she is saved by Gajeel Redfox. When Yomazu release Gou, Kawazu runs at Levy and Gajeel, nearly hitting them, but Levy is able to pull Gajeel and evade the attack. However, Kawazu spits out multiple eggs, which turn into Egg Buster which hit Levy and Gajeel. After Levy silences Gou, she produces Solid Script: Fire which burns up all of Kawazu's eggs. However, he responds by launching even more eggs, so many that Levy's fire breaks and that she is bombarded by fists. When Yomazu defeats Gajeel, he tells Kawazu that if Fairy Tail members were this weak, he and Kawazu could defeat all of them by the time the main squad arrived. However, by letting it slip that the entire Grimoire Heart was coming, Gajeel realizes the danger of the situation and gets back up to fight to their shock, telling Levy to run and warn the others. Gajeel then repelled Yomazu's attempt to chase Levy, and when Yomazu chastised Kawazu for letting her get away, he says that it would make the hunt more fun. He then began bombarding Gajeel with Heavy Egg Rain, but was caught off guard and defeated by his''' Iron Dragon Sword'. Though, this created an opening for Yomazu, allowing him to penetrate Gajeel's arm with his katana. Magic and Abilities 'Caster Magic User:' Kawazu uses Egg Magic. Kawazu throws from his mouth strange eggs, to produce varying effects. Similar to Droy's plant magic, where he throws seeds and they attack. 'Animal Body:''' Due to his birdlike characteristics, he seems to have the ability to fly or at least jump really high. He also seems to be able to slash his enemies with his talons, though he missed when he tried to. Trivia *﻿Kawazu and Yomazu match the shaded figures in chapter 131, page 10, possibly making their debut much earlier than realized. *Kawazu's magic is similiar to Droy's magic, since they both utilize a item and controls it to attack the opponent. ﻿ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart